1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connecting a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or a flat cable, and particularly to a zero insertion force FPC connector reliably securing the FPC in position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,403 provides a connector which consists of a housing with a plurality of contacts received therein and an actuator. The housing includes a pair of side walls at lateral sides thereof. Each side wall is of stepped shape in a bottom thereof thereby forming a stepped wall. The actuator provides a stepped portion to cooperate with the stepped wall of the housing. Therefore, the stepped portion is adapted to interlock with the stepped wall to position the actuator to press a flexible printed circuit board against the contacts.
The engagement between the stepped wall of the housing and the stepped portion of the actuator is not as reliable as desired since tolerance and friction therebetween are potential danger.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.